She is different to me
by brookiebew98
Summary: Inspired by Laito/Raito's Cardinal chapter. Will cover Laito's past which will have spoilers! I DO NOT suggest reading unless you know what happens or are okay with spoilers. Will have cute loving scenes and some dark themes (obviously). Rated M for the themes, language, and just to be safe! Chapter Updates ASAP (which is usually quiet frequently.) Enjoy! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 You're mine you know?

She is different to me

Setting: This is a story based off of Laito/Raito's new Cardinal chapter where he is constantly harassing Yui and she cannot get any work done. I thought I would take a shot at what kind of things he would do. I'm planning on splitting into chapters each with a different day that he is with her.

{IMPORTANT!}This will contain spoilers for the game story line if you do not know his backstory!

Chapter one: You're mine you know?

Today was an interesting day for Yui to say the least. Starting her day off, well night since the Sakamaki brothers lived on a night schedule, she woke up to him. In her bed playing with her hair with one hand while the other held her chin up. "Bitch-chan~ I never thought you would wake up!" He spoke teasingly. "Looks like we are late for school today ne? Nfufufu~" he giggled in that deceivingly cute way gesturing towards the clock on her nightstand.

Sure enough when she looked at the clock and she was precisely an hour and fifteen minutes late to go to school. "Why didn't somebody wake me?!" She exclaimed. "Better yet why are you here Laito-kun? I do not think you can afford to miss much more school with all of those suspensions!" She finished. Laito laughed loudly at her "Honestly you couldn't fill in the blanks? Obviously I wanted to have a day together with my Bitch-chan!" He beamed.

"I've been planning this for a few days now." His voice lowered "Of course though you are my Bitch-chan, and only mine. If it takes days, weeks, or months I will have you saying that to me." He explained in an almost threat-like tone while tossing the comforter and sheet to the side causing her to shiver. "Laito-kun! Please if all you want is to spend the day with me at least let me get dressed first!" She pleaded. He placed a finger to his chin mocking being deep in a thought process.

"Well let's see...what about if you just dress with me in the room? I mean you are mine, so it doesn't matter if I see you undressed. In fact, it will have to happen eventually so why not right now and get it over with?" He questioned with a smirk. "I could even help you if you want?" He laughed. Yui immediately blushed crimson and got out of the bed to get her clothes. "Laito-kun please leave, I will do anything you want for the day if you do." She bargained.

Immediately the vampire seemed to leap off of the bed. "Okay Bitch-chan, if that's your deal I am all for it. Just don't take too long or I will have to punish you okay? Or maybe you would like that? Nfufufu~" He giggled blushing slightly as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He spoke muffled through the door, but still clear enough to hear. "Don't think about trying to lock that door either! If you do I will just break it down and then I will be very angry with you, and there will be consequences."

She knew that she could not lock the door and avoid him, and well she wouldn't say it to him but she was feeling like she might like him a bit. Yeah he was perverted most of the time, but if you could see past all of that you could see a genuinely sweet person. In her mind that was the first thing that she was going to ask about, his past.

In fact she knew almost nothing about Laito-kun except that of his family, and she didn't know much about them. Just the fact that he looked deeply saddened when his mother's name was mentioned and that he looked filled with disgust and hatred when his father was mentioned. She quickly got dressed in her daily attire since she would not be attending Ryoutei Academy today.

Stepping out of the door she looked and he had decided to sit on the floor against the wall to wait for her. He smiled and stood to meet her "Good you didn't take too long and you followed my orders!" He hugged her tightly. "Laito-kun, can I ask you something?" The boy pulled away from the embrace, but still leaving his arms wrapped around her waist. "Of course anything for you Bitch-chan!" He explained happily.

"I don't know much about your past with your mother and father. Honestly I've been in this house for months now and you are the only one who hasn't told me anything. If I'm yours can you please tell me about what your relationship with your parents is and was." She said the was referring to his late mother. He gave her a look of curiosity out of all of the girls he had been together with, not one had asked about his previous life. Nobody wanted to ask about his troubles mainly because he assumed they thought they would be far to troubling for him much them self.

"If I tell you will you be scared?" He spoke solemnly. "Will you run away or will you be disgusted and try to leave? If you do I will just find you, and you will still be mine it's just I don't want you to get in over your head Bitch-chan." He said in what seemed to be a sincerely caring tone. She shook her head no "Laito-kun I do not care how bad it is I will not be scared, the past is the past and I just want to know about yours before I start saying that I am yours. Don't you think that's fair?" She explained sweetly.

He looked at her sighing "Well I guess that makes sense. Honestly though I'm sure you will realize that from what I've been through life isn't fair sweetie." He spoke deeply. "If we are going to talk about this I suggest we sit down, let's go to the living room shall we?" He asked her holding out his hand to her. She nodded and took his hand following his steps to the household living room.


	2. Chapter 2 She wants to know

Warning! Spoilers ahead if you don't know Laito's backstory and want to figure it out on your own do not read!

Note: Okay so this chapter will be a little different. For making things a bit interesting I'm going to do like the original game does Laito's backstory and just do everything in the past instead of him telling her. Although she will still of course react to all of what he "tells" her. I feel like there needed to be more description for what exactly went on with him so I'm giving some.

Chapter 2: She wants to know

Past Laito's POV

She is my world. That is what she is, and she is what I live for. He can't find out though, I've asked her why so many times now and the reply is always "He can't know or all of this will be over." I do not understand though I'm her favorite that's what she said! She said this was how you love your favorite this way. So why can he not know? Well all I know is we are lovers and we are in fact in love. Richter has tried to tell me that she is his as well, it makes me laugh every time! There is no way she can love anyone but me! She says that to me all the time, so why would she lie?

POV: END

FLASHBACK

"Hello mother!" Laito said happily after opening the door to Cordelia's bedroom. "Kanato said that you wanted to see me?" He asked curiously. She looked up smiling at him speaking in the sweet tone that she always used just for him. "Yes Laito I wanted to have you come and spend some time with me." He smiled genuinely happy at the words she had just spoke. "Of course I would love to. I love you!" The purple haired woman giggled a bit and replied with a thank you.

She gestured for him to come sit on the bed with her and he gladly obliged. "So you know why I had to come to see me this afternoon hmm?" She said in mock curiousity. Laito smiled knowingly and nodded "I think so." He hinted. Cordelia laughed a little "I want you to say it to me, come on don't be shy!" She said picking his chin up in her hand, and pulling it close to her own. He blushed and laughed a bit "Isn't it that you want us to feel good together?"

She moved her hand to his hair and gently pet his head. "Such a good child, your nothing like your brothers I'm so glad that I had you. Now what have I taught you?" She spoke in a new tone that seemed lust-ridden.

He smiled to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer while taking her face in his other hand and kissing her deeply and full of passion. She returned the kiss smiling into it as she moved her arms to relax around his neck and pulling him closer. She paused to look at him "You have taken much head in mothers lessons haven't you?" He nodded smiling this time blushing more "Yes of course why wouldn't I? I have to know how to make you feel good or else this all to waste isn't it?"

"That's right! I tend to forget how intelligent you are as well!" She praised further. Now do you think that you can beat your dear uncle in the competition for my heart?" She teased. "Can I? I think we already know who has your love only." He replied as he pushed her onto the bed and topped her. "So that's what you think hmmm?" She continued to quip. "Yes I do and I think you do to. Which reminds me why can't you just leave Karl and be with me?" She sighed as if annoyed to be on the subject again. "Laito we've talked about this before, you know why. I can't let those other women win." She explained in a deep almost angered tone. "I understand." He said sighing. "I guess I just have to share then." He giggled as they continued on with their love making.

Past Laito's POV

That was the first night in a while she had called for me to feel good with her. Honestly I had been trying for months to get her to leave her husband and my father. Ugh I didn't even want to call him that how could someone who was married to such a beautiful woman not love her and make her feel the way that she wanted. I get so frustrated with her sometimes, but I love her so I will accept it. My uncle just needs to back off as well, because I love her more than he ever would. Just because he lost in winning her hand in marriage doesn't me that he can just have her while Karl is off doing who knows what?! That's my job to help her feel better, the only way that a lover could. It's like she said this is how a mother truly loves her son. She doesn't love Kanato and Ayato as much, because she can only have one true lover obviously! Richter told Karl about mine and Cordelia's relationship today and he said he was coming home to "take care of the issue" whatever that means, but if it means that I'm going to be split apart from my Mother then he can give up. I'm not backing down she deserves more respect, and he is just angry because he doesn't know how to give it to her.

POV: END

FLASHBACK

"No let me go you bastard I hate you! You don't want us to be together because it's not normal you say? She told me herself that it was how a wife loved her favorite child!" Laito said screaming as his father dragged him kicking and screaming down the halls. "Laito she told me a different story she said it was your idea and that she was not thinking properly. Now you will face the punishment that you deserve. I may not be around to see every little thing that happens with my sons, but this is too big of a disgusting eyesore that it has to be corrected."

"You're insane whatever they told you must be lies! Richter probably just said that Cordelia said that just to make you think she didn't love me." He yelled at him struggling more. He had made it to the basement of the mansion that was still fashioned as a dungeon with jail cells and forced him into one and locked the cell before speaking "It's disgusting for me to hear you call your mother by her first name like that never do it again. Laito I was told that by Cordelia herself. It is clear to me that you are lying to me in which case you most definitely need correcting. A few weeks should do you good down here." He finished pushing the struggling boy into the cell and quickly locking the door before he could try to get out.

"You're a sorry excuse for a father and a husband. You will never love her like me! We are lovers and you will never be able to stop that! She will wait for me I know she will! I hate you and I will never ever respect you! Cordelia will come and get me out of here just watch and see!" He screamed as Karl left going up the stairs. He spent the night in the dungeon cell and and contemplated what had just happened. Why would his mother betray him? She would never do that she loved him! He could see Richter doing it, but Cordelia? Things just weren't making sense!

After two days of being alone locked away he finally heard a door open at the staircase. Had she finally come to save him from all of this? He just knew his heart was filled with joy when he heard his name called "Laito darling~? nfufufu" she singsonged. "Yes Mother I'm here please tell me this is some big misunderstanding!" He pled. He noticed a second pair of footsteps on the stairs. "Well not exactly you see Laito, I need to test how worthy you are to me. If you really love me you will be a good boy and see me love other men like Richter here! See if you are a good boy you will watch everything I do and watch me love him. Then I will let you go, because Karl said I was in charge of when you could be let go. That's when you will be let go."

For the a while all he could hear was the most disgusting sounds he had ever heard in his life. Once it was all over Cordelia let him go to his room. He was hurt and deeply pained inside and through all of that he still loved her. What was with this turned on feeling he got though from seeing Cordelia with another man. It was frightening and amazing at the same time? No it was just different it was exhilarating and now it might be fun to do things with other girls so the can feel the same way! It would make them feel good in which case they will love him. Finally someone will return his feelings and he could deny them just as he had been denied.

Past Laito POV:

So how am I supposed to show my love for her if she will not accept it? Honestly I've gotten to where I hate her, but I hate her so much I love her! How insane is that?! Well Ayato and Kanato have had enough of her and I feel like this is my chance. My one true way to express my love for her. I am going to team up with Ayato and kill her. It's been coming for a long time now and we both know what will happen. She will come running to me for help to try and keep him away. It's exactly what she will do. It's what she always has done used me for convenience she loves me when she needs something. Now is when I finally prove how much I love her and it's going to happen tonight my mother and lover is going to die.

Past Laito POV:

It's done and I'm happy just as I assumed. There is no better feeling than knowing that she will no longer be anyone else's, but only mine.

POV: END

"So Laito-kun your were in love with your mother?" She asked shyly. He giggled a bit seeming to come back to himself a bit. "Honestly you are so cute Bitch-chan! It became hate, but yes at one point I did think that we were in love. Crazy right? So I bet now you want to leave. I bet you want to run away huh?" Yui smiled at him sweetly "Of course not I'm just glad that you find happiness now. I would love to get to know you better Laito-kun, but please let's not cut school because I need to study okay?" She asked politely.

"Oh well that's no fun! Although it would be nice to get to know my Bitch-chan better considering I have some big plans for her. Nfufufu" he hugged her laying his head on her shoulder as she hugged him back.

Inside her head Yui was really wondering if she had made the right choice deciding to spend more time with him...

Note: ohhhh whats going to happen next? Will Laito be kind to her or will there be struggles? I haven't decided yet. I probably will not update tomorrow night because I have music practice and will be home late. Thank you for reading and please favorite and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Why, you're so cute!

Chapter three: Why, you're so cute!

Note: Things finally get steamy between Laito and Yui in this chapter so if you are faint at heart turn back now, because it's going to get intense!

The next day after school  
Yui obviously knew something was wrong with having your mother take your virginity. There was no doubt about that, but how come all of these other people weren't permitted to know that. How come she was the one he felt open to speak freely to and share all of his deepest and darkest secrets?  
She felt closer to him now and it seemed as though he needed someone who could understand him and the pain he had went through. Knowing that he had shared his pain and past with her she felt like he needed someone to love him truly and deeply.

In her heart she felt like she could be that one, and she knew that he hadn't lied to her because now it all made sense!  
The reason behind why he didn't love and why he enjoyed seeing the girls he was with being hurt by him. He wanted to get back at the one that caused him so much pain, but he didn't realize what he was actually doing. He was falling right into what she wanted to manipulate her children for her husbands attention. Obviously that's what she wanted because it seemed to her that Laito's father didn't come around until after he found out about the situation with his mother.

Looking at him now he was so much more handsome and attractive when he was acting sort of normal. Now was when she would explain how she felt about him and how she could take care of him. She would explain how she would love him and not hurt him and keep him safe. Most importantly ask why he felt so comfortable confiding in her. She was going to find his room and talk to him. It was strange though that he hadn't tracked her down and tried to harass her today.

She had asked Subaru where his room was located thinking he would be the most trustworthy. Luckily he told her where it was insisting that she take his knife that he had given her to be safe around the likes of him. She decided against it though not telling him, because she thought that now the feelings around them would be different.  
When she reached the door she knocked before hearing a welcoming sounding come in. She opened the door slowly peering inside to see Laito on the bed with a pencil and a bunch of books? The next thing that caught her off guard was the silver tray of perfectly stacked macarons on the bedside table. To say she was confused was an understatement.

"Oh hello Bitch-chan~ nfufufu you came to my room to see me? How cute!" He said gathering the papers into a stack and moving to where she stood to pull his body against hers in a tight embrace. "So why are you here tonight hmm? Do you want me to fulfill your every dirty little wish?" He said laughing a bit at her shocked expression. "No it's not that it's just I wanted to ask you why you felt comfortable to tell me those things yesterday?" She questioned.  
Laito gave a small laugh and spoke "I don't really know to tell you the truth! I don't understand it myself, I guess you are just very persuasive. Who knows maybe one day I'll actually love you!" He said smiling.

Yui smiled thinking that maybe she could get somewhere with him. "So what were you doing before I came to see you?" She said gesturing to the stack of papers and a pencil at the end of the bed. "Were you studying or doing homework?" She continued interrogating. "Haha you're funny Bitch-chan! As if I would ever do something as boring as school work!" He said laughing.  
"I was doing some crossword puzzles. I asked Reiji to get me some more and some macarons in exchange for not getting into trouble tonight." He said sighing. "I guess you had other ideas though, you just had to see me be a bad boy didn't you?" He giggled picking her up and laying her on the bed, and pinning her down. "We didn't get to do anything fun yesterday did we?" He said reminding her.

Yui blushed crazily looking at his lust hungry gaze. "Well I thought getting to know each other better was fun. Don't you want to do that first?" The boy looked at her with a smirk. "What more is there to know? Obviously I'm no virgin, but that doesn't change the fact that you have feelings for me right?" He smiled at the question. Yui looked at him with a soft and tender expression.

"Of course I do! I'm just not that comfortable like this." She explained shyly to him. Understanding instantly he pulled her embarrassed and now blushing face to meet his. "That just makes me want to love you even more. I know you must be feeling uncomfortable, so why don't I make you feel better? I promise I'll be good, unless you don't want that nfufufu?" He giggled. "So where do I start?" He asked seductively. His voice putting Yui of guard, how could someone so twisted be so interestingly attractive? What would she say though? She wanted him to be happy, because that's what real love is. It's sacrificing for the one you love.

"Well I just want you to be happy so you can choose." She said as if the words stuck were stuck in her throat. Smiling widely and blushing he spoke excitedly "Oh my Bitch-chan is one of the most amazing women I've ever met! Letting me love her the way I want to? Hmm I think I like that side of you! Naturally you know what my first instinct is of course. You need to feel so much pain it turn into pleasure, and that's exactly what I intend to do with you." He spoke in a darker more dangerous sounding tone.

Yui felt almost afraid of what that might mean, but then was shocked by him biting into her neck the hardest she had ever felt. The pain surged through her body like an electric current. She let out a scream that even she didn't know if it was from pain or maybe he was right the pain was pleasure? She didn't know, but she would see.  
Hearing the girl scream caused him to lift his head from her neck and moan crazily. "Bitch-chan that's exactly what I want to hear! I know that you can feel how much I care for you if you continue to give me such vocal responses! Please give me more!" He said speaking in an almost rushed voice.

"Do you want more?" He asked her. Yui didn't know what to say if she said no he would surely be angry and never want to talk to her again, maybe even feel the same betrayal that his mother had made him feel. If she said yes there was no telling where it might go, but at the risk of losing him it seemed as though the latter would have to suffice for she was facing an enormous dilemma. Maybe she would enjoy what he did to her? Though that seemed unlikely to her she thought deep down maybe it could happen.

Looking up with a face full of embarrassment mixed with being frightened she spoke "Yes please, just don't hurt me too much Laito-kun." She seemed to plead. The vampire looked at her with longing eyes. "Now you know that I know that you're actually asking me to be rough with you when you say that. He stated in a whisper at her ear.  
"Now I'm going to knock you down to my level. I'm going to show you that the finest things that life has to offer are not the things that you consider saintly or pure.

People who love like that are just like children who do not know any better. Heaven isn't a place that I'll ever be seeing, and choosing to care for someone of the like of me and expecting to see it yourself is foolish. I don't think your a fool though I think you've finally come to your senses and realized what is the more interesting way of life! Honestly it turns me on so much, and I think that it is just the right thing to make me finally want to take that last bit of anything left that's pure away from you. So let's get rid of some clothes shall we? Then we can have some real pleasure together!" He finished speaking in the lighter elated tone again.

That was the tone she liked to hear and in this moment Yui felt almost all of her nervousness fade. She knew that she loved him and that this was who she wanted to spend time with. All of her thoughts of the work she needed to do for her classes at school completely dissipated. He reached for the bow on her on her blouse and unbuttoned it, moving down to unbutton her shirt kissing after each one he had undone.

He then removed her top half of her clothes leaving her only in her bra. "Oh you're so cute! Now let's get this skirt off I know that it must be uncomfortable to only have half of your clothes on so we will just remove the rest!" He said excitedly. He raised her up to sit in his lap removing the skirt that had become far too much an inconvenience for his liking as she started to unbutton his shirt. He reached his hand to meet hers taking it to meet his lips and kissing it.

"Someone's eager as well, that makes you all the more attractive! Please continue or will you be too shy now that I've called you out on it?"  
Yui blushed again speaking softly "I just feel more comfortable with you now. Maybe even enjoying myself? It sounds crazy when I say that out loud, but being with you makes me feel different in a good way." He smiled and looked at her almost lovingly "This is why I could confide in you I knew you were different I just don't exactly why you're like this quite yet. I find it endearing though and I don't want you to change. So let's continue, I want this to be a night you will remember." He explained in what seemed to be a now affectionate tone?

She gave a small smile and nodded as he became impatient and removed the rest of his clothes by himself. Yui giggled a bit at how he was acting slightly like an impatient child. "Whats so funny?!" He asked playfully pushing her onto the bed now only in his underwear as well. "You're just so impatient!" She teasingly mocked. He moved to whisper in her ear again sending chills over her body "Well I can't help it! I'm being a bit greedy and impatient aren't I? I think you like it though."

He moved to kiss her immediately gaining access to her mouth battling with her tongue and easily taking over and feeling around her mouth his. He grabbed at her chest feeling her breasts through the material of her bra and reached one hand around her back to remove it while the other felt her entwined in her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss.

After unhooking the back she quickly noticed what had happened and moved her hands quickly to her chest to hold the article of clothing there frantically. "It's okay you don't have to be embarrassed it's just me right?" He spoke in a calming tone as he reached his hands to hers and removing them he lifted the piece of clothing and removed it exposing her bare chest. "You're such a pretty girl Bitch-chan! How come you didn't tell me that sooner?" He questioned moving his face to bite her in between her breasts. "Now let's remove these pesky panties hmm?" He asked excitedly. He pulled at the waist band kissing and licking at her hip bones as he removed them completly.

After ridding her of the last article of clothes she had on he looked at her blushing wildly and breathing heavily. "You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen! Now here's the fun part and you should be happy as well about it, because I know how to make you feel good! Amazing hopefully now tell me how you feel right now, and don't leave anything out." He stated to her. She was blushing and very turned on at the moment and felt she might die explaining her feelings to him! At the same time though he wanted her to so she would. I've never really felt like this before it's like I just want you to love me some more." She said through ragged breaths.

"Of course! I'll make sure to care for you in the special way I know how." He spoke excitedly and more turned on than ever. He reached down to put his fingers inside of her making her slightly uncomfortable, but after a while feeling good. After feeling that she had been made comfortable enough he removed his last piece of clothing and smiling at her spoke "You're mine." He then entered her as she gasped loudly at the sudden feeling. He kissed her nose as he dominated her with passion and lust fueling his actions. Each sound that she would make would cause him to react with a moan even louder, and cause him to make his actions even more intense. Feeling all of the intense feelings he had he wondered why he felt so much more turned on by her than any other girl, but thought not to question it as this was the best he had felt in a long time.

"Say that you're mine!" He instructed her out of breath. Yui was so overcome with all of these new foreign feelings that she was close to what she felt was passing out. Barely hearing his order she somehow understood saying the words he wanted her to "I'm yours Laito-kun." She said as best as could. He smiled as he bit into her neck hard and she fell limp onto the bed passing out.

When she woke up she was no longer in Laito's room in fact she was in her own and in her night gown which she was certain she hadn't changed into. She looked around squinting as the lights were off and got out of bed curiously. "So you finally woke up?" She jumped as she heard his voice from the corner of her room. "Laito-kun what happened?" She asked "Why am I here and in my night clothes I never changed. When I was awake we were…." The vampire giggled at her hesitance "We were what Bitch-chan? Go ahead say it! It won't kill you. Either way you passed out on me and it was very rude, but seeing as though you aren't in the best state to I can't punish you properly so that will have to wait until later."

She blushed now understanding the situation. "So are you staying with me?" She asked shyly and a bit worried. He looked at her and smiled "You look fine to me now. I was just staying here to make sure you woke up. If you insist though I guess I will stay. Though keep in mind I'm not always going to be this generous." He spoke as he lay on the bed beside her. "Now go to sleep or I'll be angry and I'll give you your punishment now." He said pulling her body against his and stroking her hair with one hand.  
Yui did as she was told and drifted off to sleep feeling comfortable and safe in his arms. Although she was scared about what Laito-kun's type of punishment would be she was still happy that he had been with her first rather than someone else and that she was able to please him and make him happy.

That night she had the worst nightmare she had in a while. She was with another boy talking and he had gotten jealous. He was yelling at her saying that she was just like the rest and he should've never trusted her. Then she couldn't find him where was he what did he do? When she woke up it was time for school and her new lover was nowhere to be seen. What was with that dream and why was she so worried about it?

Note: So thank you for the reviews that's super cool! Next what do you think will happen will Yui's nightmare come true or is she just being paranoid? As you noticed Laito never truly admitted that he loved her personally and that will be covered in the next chapter. So please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4 Who's this?

Chapter 4: Who is this?

Note: So I'm throwing some More Blood in here because that's where this was headed. There is no DL more blood tag so I had to put it in this one :/ Oh well! So if you do not want spoilers for Laito's more blood route turn back! I'm not going to do it exactly the same, because I didn't really like how things were set up in the game so I'll be changing some things to emphasize some drama! Oooooooh! You've gone through all this before so you get it I'll shut up now and just write because I know that's what you're here for. ;)

Yui got out of bed to get ready for night school, needing to get a shower and change into her school uniform in enough time to get to class on time. Things were becoming so complicated though! Her mind kept finding it's way back to Laito and when she thought of Laito she thought of the nightmare. She needed to get school over with though, as soon as she was done with all of her classes she could prove that the nightmare wasn't real! All of it would be apart of her over active imagination.

She quickly finished her routine as normally as possible still feeling a stinging pain at her neck from how hard Laito had bit her the night before. Walking out of the mansion she was met by Ayato who had a slightly confused expression on his face. "Chichinashi stand still." He ordered. Not wanting to risk angering the boy she did as he said. He moved to her and stood still smelling her a bit. "What did you do?" He asked in an almost threatening tone.  
She backed away guilt written in her features. "I didn't do anything! Leave me alone! I'm not yours!" She said running out of the mansion to join the brothers in the limousine. She was relieved maybe that was what her dream had predicted.

Maybe she was worried one of the other brothers would be talking to her and Laito would get jealous. That had to be it! Plus she had just avoided it and Laito was right here in the car so everything was fine she just needed to stop being paranoid.

During English class her teacher had decided that they needed to do book reports, and considering that the school had more than one library the likes of anyone finding her right off the bat were slim to none. Looking around at the books she didn't know what to pick! She loved reading books as a child, because they helped keep her from seeing the ghosts around her and having the supernatural dreams that always seemed to recur.

She was skimming the titles when she felt an unusually cold hand on her shoulder. Turning around quickly she met face to face with a boy with almost beautiful features and golden hair that covered his left eye. "Excuse me sweetie! I was looking for a book and you seemed to be at the exact spot it's at." He said flashing a star like smile. Upon further examination she noticed that he had fangs. They weren't as noticeable if you didn't look close enough, but they were still there.

Noticing she was staring she broke her gaze and stepped out of the way. "Yes of course! I'm so sorry!" She spoke hastily and blushing. Why was she acting like this? She loved Laito! She was his! She didn't even know this guys name!

"Say have I seen you before?" The boy asked curiously looking at her now. She looked at him trying to remember if she had ever seen him before not recalling any time she had. "No I can't say I ever remember meeting before." She explained to him. "Hmmm I see…" He said tapping his chin. "Well then I'll just have to introduce myself! My name is Kou! Kou Mukami Idol star! And who might you be M-neko-chan~?"

He asked her. She now understood why he was so attractive he was and Idol! "My name is Yui Komori, I'm a resident of the Sakamaki household." She explained to him. He laughed a bit to himself "Wow is that so maybe that's why you're so interesting? To think I found the Sakamaki's pet in the library…." He said aloud to no one in particular.

Yui was slightly angered by the word he called her. She was nobody's pet! She felt like she needed to correct this guy! "I am nobody's pet!" She said angrily to him. He giggled a bit to himself at her anger. "That's right you're just their quarry right?" He asked still giggling a bit. She stayed silent at his question. "Hmmm more and more interesting. So let's cut to the chase, you find me attractive and you want me to do things to you. Since you live with that spoiled family you must know the huge secret they have. So! Where do you like to be bitten and felt and kissed?" He whispered in her ear.

Yui blushed bright red at the question. Just who did this guy think he was and why did he think she would tell him all of that stuff right after she met him? More importantly why did she feel like she was going to? She just hoped that one of the brothers no matter which one would find her and save her from this! "C'mon M-neko-chan silence is just rude and unfair." He said with a mock pout. Suddenly she heard the library door open and close with footsteps headed her way, maybe it was someone coming to tell her class was over she hadn't checked the time.

"Bitch-chan~, Bitch-chan~?, where are you?" She heard Laito call her by the nickname he had for her. Knocking off the arm that the strange boy she had just met had on her own, of which she just now realized he had done. "There you are Bitch-chan! Oh it's you, what are you doing with my Bitch-chan?" Laito said in a very unpleased tone looking at the boy matching in height with a look of disgust. Kou seemed to scoff at the tone he took with him. "Why isn't somebody a little bitter? She's yours is she? Maybe that's why she doesn't want to tell me her secrets!" The boy giggled.

He narrowed his eyes at him threateningly. "She's mine, so get out!" He demanded taking Yui in his arms possessively. The other boy laughed at him moving closer. "You Sakamaki brothers grew up spoiled you think everything is yours! It's so hilarious! Yet I came here to get my book not to steal M-neko-chan~ away, we just happened to meet here. Is it true though that your his?" He directed his question at Yui.

For some reason it was hard to say the words in front of him. Why was this boys presence so intimidating? She asked herself. She knew she was Laito's! She had admitted it to him and now Laito was looking at her which meant she still hadn't said anything. "Of course I'm his! Now please stop harassing me!" She exclaimed to him. The Idol boy narrowed his eyes at her "Well how rude! You've definitely not seen the last of me. I'll be around, this spoiled brat probably doesn't even know what loving someone actually is, so find me sometime!" He spoke with a giggled at his own joke. With that he left the two alone in the library.

"Bitch-chan~ what was that?" He asked in the most serious tone she had ever heard from him. Yui thought for a moment, if she told him the truth he might not believe it and if she told him a lie he would most likely see right through it. She had to tell him the truth and just had to hope he would believe it. "It really was like he said Laito-kun, he really did just meet me. He was looking for a book and I was in the way and so he started talking to me. I didn't want to though he just wouldn't leave me alone! I didn't want to run because I noticed he was was like you and he might hurt me. Please don't be mad at me Laito-kun!" She begged him.

He gave her a stern expression before speaking "Well don't let it happen again. Anyway I was looking for you! Did you really think you would get out of your punishment so easily? Nfufufu Such a naughty girl you are today! I guess I just need to make it worse don't I?" He asked. Yui stayed silent as he sat down on the floor against the bookcase pulling he close to him. "Your punishment is going to be right here. That's what makes it great right? What if somebody were to come and see us right now hmmmm? It would be so embarrassing for you wouldn't it? That's what makes it so great! Now let's see that mark from last night."

He spoke as he moved her hair and blazer unbuttoning her shirt to reveal the mark he had left the night before.  
"Now Bitch-chan needs to learn that she needs to do what I say from now on. If you don't just remember I can be mean like this again. Now stay still or this will hurt a lot worse." He ordered before biting down as hard as he could on the bite mark he had made previously. Tears came to Yui's eyes as the pain spread across her body just like it had before.

This time she didn't feel like she would pass out, but she did feel a vast amount of pain. Luckily it was her last class of the day and she could go home after this and maybe lie down.

After a while Laito had stopped sucking her blood and she was slightly numb. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the school to the car with disapproving gazes from everyone except Shu who was too involved listening to his music to care. Nobody said anything surprisingly which was a relief to Yui, who had been through enough controversy for one day.

She fell asleep with her head on Laito's shoulder and woke up again in her room changed into her nightgown. Since it was now a Saturday she decided to change and take a walk.

She changed her clothes quickly and left to go see outside. It wasn't often that she got to go out by herself, and it seemed like a nice thing to do. After she had gone outside she walked around to the garden to see the roses there. Looking up she notice a blonde boy in a pink hooded shirt with black sleeves. Noticing it was the boy from school the previous night she felt like she wanted to bolt right on the spot. She turned around ready to run, but the boy was now in front of her holding her shoulders. "Now where do you think you're going M-neko-chan? Leaving so soon? That's so mean! I came to see you tonight, and you're just trying to leave!" He said acting hurt.

Yui tried to move from his grasp, but he just tightened it."Now that I have you here, I want to see just how much you care for that perverted spoiled freak." He said before suddenly kissing her. Yui didn't know why she wasn't pulling away, she wasn't returning the kiss, neither was she denying it. She heard a deep voice behind her one that frightened her more than anything. It was a truly angered Laito-kun, and that was her biggest fear. "Oi Kou, get your hands off her now or I am not lying I will kill you. I don't care what my father has to say you are a sorry bastard that needs to keep his hands off of other men's women. Now get out of here now or else." He said in the deepest most threatening tone his voice could take on. Kou raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Well I don't really feel like it tonight, but I could take you any day! So I guess I'll play nice, but I would watch my girl better if I were you. Letting her roam around like that. Who knows how many guys she could be with besides you!" He said before walking away.

Laito looked at Yui with a face contorted in pain and what seemed to be genuine hurt. He must have gotten things all wrong! She didn't ask for any of that! No could it be true? Could that awful nightmare be coming true? It just couldn't! It wasn't possible it was all I her imagination. "Bitch-chan, I told you not to see him again. I said for you to follow what I said and you knew I would be hurt. I've told you the most important things and I've told you how different and special you are to me, but you have just ignored it. All women are like her there is no difference. I should have known you would be the same. All women act like you. I'll be going now."He spoke and left to return to the mansion.

After Yui finally returned to the mansion she was looking for him. Why didn't he let her explain and why would he run away like this? She found Reiji asking him frantically where he was. "He asked me for a poison that would kill someone quickly and after that he went to his room, and I haven't seen him since…..Wait what's going on?" He spoke curiously. Yui explained the situation as best she knew how. It sent both of them running to Laito's room.

Finally after Reiji breaking down the door they saw a very sick Laito on the bed.  
"Laito you asked for something to kill someone, I can't make something to kill a full bodied vampire. Your going to be sick for a while, you can't just kill yourself like that." Reiji continued to lecture him as Yui clung to his side crying. Laito noticed her crying and looked at her full of curiosity. Why is she crying she was the one that caused this! "Bitch-chan why are you crying?" He asked coughing a bit. Reiji sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "Are you that dense Laito, even though I knew you could be an airhead I thought that you could figure that out yourself. She loves you, and she is worried about you."

He had a look of confusion on his face. "Well if you really love me Bitch-chan you will leave me alone. Leave right now, I'll decide if I want to see you again or not on my own terms." He decided.

Yui went back to her room with thoughts flooding through her mind. She was determined to get Latio to see her again. She had spent some time now thinking things other and wanted him to see she was nothing like his mother. She was truthful and that incident was just misunderstood. She just had to find a way to get him to listen.

Note: So how was it? I know that things got really dark I this chapter, but that's how Laito's route is. Trust me it will get so much better! It will be super sweet and cute in time so just wait! Any thoughts on Kou? That's how he acts when he is around Laito like whoa there is a throw down! So anyway thank you for reviews they are greatly appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5 The challenge begins

Chapter 5: The challenge begins

Yui's POV  
I'm going to see him, it's Sunday now and I want to see him. It's been so strange every time that I hear his voice and I follow it all I see is a glance of him before he is gone. Why won't he listen to me?! It would be different if I had at least explained what had happened and he was still angry! I'm not getting anywhere like this though so I guess I will just have wait it out. I saw him walk into his room and lock the door, so I am just going to wait for him right outside his door because he has to leave sometime.  
POV end

Yui had almost fallen asleep against the wall outside of Laito's room when she heard footsteps outside that startled her. Standing up straight ready to bolt at any second she waited to see who it could be. She looked as the people became clear as Ayato and Kanato. She didn't know if she should be worried or not, but judging by their expressions they were blood thirsty and seemed angry. "I've been wondering where you've been." Ayato said in an annoyed tone. "Teddy and I have as well, it wasn't nice for her to run off like that was it teddy?" The purple haired boy said aloud.

"Now look what you've done! You've made my older brother upset. I'm really wondering how you did that. There has only been one other woman to do that to him before and we killed her, but he said not to kill you so I guess this will just have to suffice." Ayato said shrugging and letting out an annoyed sigh. The boys both took one of her arms and pinned them to the wall keeping her unable to move. Yui was scared and worried what might happen to her so she did the only thing she could think to do call for his help and hope he would rescue her. "Laito-kun please come out here they have me and they aren't letting go! I'm scared I don't know what to do! Please help me!" She said screaming and crying.

She heard footsteps and the door unlock followed by it opening. Could it be? Could he really be coming to her rescue? "Bitch-chan I said I wasn't dealing with you right now. So listen I don't care what these two do to you right now. It doesn't matter because you'll probably get some kind of sick twisted happiness out of it. I still don't trust you so you can stop crying and pleading for my help because it's not going to work." With that he turned around and returned to his room locking the door again preventing her from coming inside.

Ayato smelled her again and spoke "I knew you did something, your blood smelled different, it smelled even more sickly sweet than usual. I know what you did, you slept with him I bet you think you're in love and that what you're doing is romantic and noble standing outside his door waiting for him to see you so you can feed him more lies." He chuckled to himself. "It's not, it's just annoying." Kanato spoke to her making her feel even worse. They both bit her and it seemed like an eternity to get them to stop. When she looked at the grandfather clock only a few minutes had passed, but yet they felt like hours. Ayato soon became bored with her saying things like her blood was too sweet and it was disgusting. Kanato although was perfectly okay with it, though when Ayato left he threw her down on the floor and left no longer finding much fun in the activity any more.

She stayed at the door waiting for Laito to come out, and eventually he did. He picked her up taking her to his room and laid her on the bed. "I'll be right back so don't follow me." He said firmly. She could care less want his tone was at the moment though as long as he was speaking to her again and at least acknowledging her existence. It seemed like a very short time that he was gone and she was surprised at how soon he was back. He was holding a glass of what looked to be water in his hand. "Here you need this, I'm sure you're thirsty so here." He said handing the glass to her and sitting on the bed. She took the glass in her hand smiling "Thank you very much Laito-kun, that is very sweet of you!" She said as she took a few sips of the water.

"Can I explain what happened now?" She asked him curiously. He gave her an incredulous look "Bitch-chan what is there to explain? I saw everything that happened. You went behind my back with that cheap pop star and it was disgusting." He spoke with hate in his words. Yui suddenly felt light headed and sick at her stomach as she collapsed on the bed "I'm sorry." She said before passing out on his bed. "What did I do?!" Laito said panicking to himself and shaking Yui. "Why won't you wake up?! I shouldn't have given her that! I'm such an idiot I should've known!" He said now crying. He couldn't understand why he had given her that poison, the only explanation he could come to was that he kept thinking it was her. He wanted to kill her, but she said it wasn't what it looked like and he wanted to believe her! He just couldn't he had been hurt before and he loved and trusted her, but now he didn't even know if she was alive!

He took her face in his hands "Yui, why won't you wake up? If I kiss you like in those fairy tales will you wake up?" He said before kissing her softly on the lips.  
Inside her soul was so conflicted she didn't know what was going on inside of her. She needed to figure this out though she kept hearing a voice. It was that mans who was that again?

The school doctor right? Yes that's who it was, but why him? Why would she be hearing him while she was passed out? She wondered to herself. She remembered how nice he had been to her though offering her tea when she came to lie down when one of the boys had sucked her blood and made her too tired for class. He talked to her always offering her advice and being so helpful to her and she had even consulted with him about Laito once or twice and it seemed to help her stress with being worried about the boy and how much she loved him.

Now though the voice had not changed, but he looked different and somewhat familiar. "Yui, it's me. Do you remember me?" The familiar man asked. She didn't know why, but she knew his name and who he was. This was all of the boys father this was Karlheinz he was the politician and the school doctor and most importantly the king of the vampires. She spoke "Yes you're The boys father. Whats going on though why am I not in Laito's room?" She questioned.

He looked at her neither stern nor happily more like sympathetic "What's wrong is that Laito poisoned you not willingly, he was troubled by Cordelia and I never realized it. She caused him a lot of pain and a lot of mental trouble. That being said with you having Cordelia's heart you know that the reason he is feeling this way is because he associates you with his mother. Bare in mind though that never thought of her as a mother, he only thought of her as his true love for that's what she had forced him into believing. What you have to do is the challenging part. You have to be the voice of reason to him. You need to try to change his mind about troubling himself with the burdens he will put on himself. It's your choice if you want to wake up and show him what love is. If that's what you truly want you must remember to be patient with him."

She nodded understanding all he had said "I can do all of that. I know he can't be changed completely, but I know that he can learn to love." She said.

She woke up to Laito crying by her side holding her in his arms. "You woke up?" He said tears still in his eyes. Yui nodded smiling reaching for his face "Of course I did. I would never leave you!" She said happily to him. "Why am I crying though?" He asked her thinking she knew all of the answers. "Because you love me, and I love you Laito-kun. When people love each other they hurt when they are worried about the person they love." She explained to him. "I'm in love with you? And you love me?" He continued to ask questions. "Yes and I would never hurt you! I know it's hard to believe me, but you must. I'm different than her she had hidden motives and twisted ways, but I don't I only want to be with you for who you are. Not to gain anything by hurting you. So do you love me?" She asked hoping desperately that he would say yes.

He smiled and hugged her to his chest still in his arms kissing her hair. "Yes I love you so much." He spoke to her holding her near his chest. They stayed like that for a while comfortable and they only let go when he spoke "So Bitch-chan? nfufu You want to go on a date now that we love each other? I'll take you wherever you want to go!" He smiled. Yui giggled and smiled wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him again "I would absolutely be thrilled to!" She smiled happily "Honestly I don't have a specific place I would like to go, as long as I'm with you I'm happy." She stated. He giggled and held her in another tight embrace. "I know I've said it a lot today, but I just can't stop saying that I love you." And with that he kissed her and she fell asleep in his arms.

Note:So was it worth the wait? I hope so! I think I made it cute! That's not to say that he won't be the same old Laito, just he knows he loves Yui now. (I mean gosh you can't change someone completely. Plus I would be sad if Laito didn't act like he usually does!) So thank you again for the reviews, favs, and follows it makes me feel special. I hope I didn't make anyone cry or get scared too much! (I don't do character death unless it's someone like Cordelia in which case burn by magical purple fire babe burn burn-y burn burn!)


	6. Chapter 6: Snow day

Chapter 6: Snow day

Note: Okay I'm so sorry this is soooo much later than expected. Anyway I'll be sure to fill it with cuteness to make up for it! So here you go chapter six! :D

Yui and Laito had fallen asleep in his bedroom in each other's arms happily. Yui awoke first wondering since it was a Monday why they weren't already at school. She then looked down to Laito sleeping soundly with an innocent look on his features. Looking around to see where his fedora may have fallen she noticed it had fell off his head beside him when he fell asleep. She pushed the hair out of his face smiling at how fast asleep he was, she didn't want to leave him although she needed to change her clothes. She made her way across the room as silently as possible quickly getting to her room and changing clothes and returning quickly to Laito's room.

Opening the door she saw Laito thrashing about in the bed yelling "No no! Stop don't go! You'll just leave me like she did! Please come back!" Yui immediately ran to his side shaking him "Laito-kun it's just a bad dream wake up! I'm here what's wrong?!" He opened his eyes with a scared expression pulling Yui onto his chest breathing heavy. "Don't you ever leave me. If you do I'll kill whoever took you and then I'll kill you for betraying me." He was holding her desperately tight now and making it hard to breathe. "Laito-kun, I would never leave you I love you! I'm here" she said raising up from her spot stand up in front of the bed.

He moved to the end of the bed grabbing her waist and pulling her body to his face holding her there in a long embrace. Being caught off guard Yui was a little frightened at first, but held him closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then he let go stepping off of the bed "Oh and around 3:00 in the afternoon or so yesterday Reiji said that school was canceled for the snow today. I guess we can have our date all night tonight huh?"

Noticing her choice of clothes being shorts he decided if they were going outside he didn't want her dying of hypothermia. "Bitch-chan not that I don't think your clothes are cute I just think you might get a little cold tonight considering it's below freezing." He explained to her. "Now if you want to you can make this fun and I can watch you change. If not you can just do something for me later." He giggled back to his happy go lucky self again.

Yui blushed reasoning with herself in her mind. She had already been undressed in front of him before, but he could get distracted and things could lead elsewhere. He could easily just have sex with her and call it a date, and she wasn't going to have that! They were going out no matter what! "I'll just do something extra special for you later Laito-kun!" She said happily hoping he would take that as an opportunity that he wouldn't get all the time. He smirked and giggled to himself "So Bitch-chan is going to do something for me later huh? Well I'll make sure it's wonderful for the both of us, I won't be selfish. When two people love each other they have to share the pleasure right?" He spoke smiling and pulling her close. She looked up at him blushing more now

"Laito-kun I need to get dressed or we can't go anywhere!" She spoke trying to just go get changed. He sighed "You're right no matter how badly I just wish I could make love to you right now I guess I must is a virtue I suppose." He smiled releasing the girl. "Okay hurry or I'll just decide against this whole thing and just have my way with you right now." He spoke almost intimidatingly while patting her on the bottom trying to hurry her out the door.

Yui not wanting to test him quickly scurried out of the room to hers to change into something more suitable for the cold. Looking through the wardrobe she took out a pair of fitting black jeans and a long sleeved sweater her father had given her as a Christmas present a few years ago. She quickly changed into them grabbing her scarf and putting her boots on over the jeans and tucking them nicely. Hopefully she would look okay for him otherwise she was sure she would definitely hear about it.  
She opened the bedroom door to see Laito standing in the doorway about to open the door himself. "Well it looks like you just made it by my time limit. I guess you really do love me, not trying to anger me." He smiled holding the door open for her to exit the room.

He had put on a jacket over his white shirt and vest, wearing jeans his scarf and his hat. Snaking his arm around her waist he began walking with her down the hall. "So where are we going? Maybe go get some more clothes for you since it looks like you're dressing in clothes you've had since elementary school?" He laughed and gave her a sympathetic smile. "No offense! You still look cute, you could just look so much cuter!" He explained not wanting to anger the girl.

Yui looked at him curiously "Well I would rather just go out and spend time together. I'm not one for shopping for clothes." She told him. He smiled looking down at her "You really think that much of me huh? That makes me love you more and more." He explained reached the door of the mansion and he opened it directing Yui's eyes immediately to the falling snow looking at the moonlit sky. It was a beautiful sight and she was thankful to be experiencing it with Laito.

Later on they found themselves walking the city streets at night getting pictures taken together and just playing around. When they came back home they had their photos and ran around in the snow together and came inside for hot chocolate and cookies that Yui made for them. Sitting by the fireplace together they drank their drinks and looked at the pictures they had taken that day. Picking their favorites Yui put one in a frame "I'm going to put it on my bedside table in my room so I can always see you." She smiled. Yui smiled putting her finger on the whipped cream topping the warm drink and touching it to Laito's nose leaving him giggling and doing the same to her.

They continued to do playful things before going to Yui's room. Laito felt far too tired and far too content on how things were going that night to sleep with the girl. Finally things were starting to look different to him and maybe loving someone wasn't just about sex all the time. Not feeling tired in the slightest he let Yui change into her nightgown and lay on his chest. He stroked her blonde locks that seemed gorgeous in his eyes and whispering I love you's and other sweet things seeming to have a better understanding of what love was. Tomorrow he wouldn't want to go to school, but he would have to. She said she wanted to stop skipping school so everything would just have to wait until after. That didn't mean that he couldn't get back and that blonde headed singing idiot though.

Note: Duhduhda! What will he say to Kou? Should he just not say anything and forget revenge (like Laito ever did that lol) anyway sorry sorry sorry again for the wait! Ugh I feel awful about it! Maybe the cute snowy day made it better? Either way thank you for the reviews follow favs they make me soooooo happy and it's sooooo sweet of you! :3


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding bells will ring?

Chapter 7: Wedding bells will ring?

Note: Again my sincere apologies! I've had a lot on my mind lately and I just haven't been writing! Ugh anyway! So I hope you like this chapter I think if you like Yui and Laito (otherwise why are you here lol) you will love it! That's the goal anyway so here you go! :)

After school:  
Yui had a long day at school and surprisingly her lover had been very silent. That was very good though because that meant she could catch up on her studies that she had become far behind on from all of their escapades. So what was first history right? Yes that was it, now time to study! As she studied away for the upcoming winter exam she was surprisingly focused. 'I just hope that he doesn't come in, because I know if he does I will lose all train of thought and I will not be able to study at all.' She thought to herself.

She heard the door knob twist and then the door open followed by a very cheerful call "Bitch-chan~" Laito spoke in a sing-song voice. 'Speak of the devil' Yui thought to herself. "Laito I was trying to study." She explained slightly exasperated. The red head looked at her in awe "Well am I that distracting nfufu?" He giggled. Yui didn't answer and instead just gave him a curious look as to what she noticed in his hands. A huge amount of white folded fabric and a measuring tape? What exactly was he planning?

"Well first before I decide on telling you my marvelous plan with this stuff" he paused putting down the material and measure. "I would like to say, that the little pop star may be a little jealous?" He said innocently. "I couldn't help it I showed him some of our pictures from yesterday. At least now he will leave us alone!" He smiled "Now let's get down to the reason I came here. My plan." He said smiling picking up the fabric. "I had this fabric flown in from France isn't it pretty?" He asked showing her the white French lace and silk.

Yui looked at the fabric examining how beautiful and marvelous it was. "Yes of course, but what does this have to do with anything?" She asked curiously and completely lost. 'What does he want to make fancy table cloths or something? Or maybe something else like lingerie?' She shuddered at the thought. "Well my plan includes your grades. And really I know you will most likely say yes, but here it is. So Bitch-chan says that school is the reason why she can't be around me, and that I'm being a bother right?

Well that's why we are going to get married. You won't have to go back to school and since you love me it won't matter right? You want to spend eternity with me yes?" He asked with one of the cutest faces she had ever seen him have. "Is this your way of proposing to me?" She asked incredulously.  
He paused sighing "Yeah schools not doing anything for you dummy so yeah my plan is good, and answering your question I guess seeing as I said deliberately that we are getting married. Now I need to get the most precise measurements for your dress." He said picking up the measuring tape. "Now strip." He commanded.

Yui was shocked and didn't really feel comfortable stripping in front of him even though they had slept together before, there was something still uncomfortable about being completely undressed in front of him. He stood before her pulling her pink top open to peek down it. "Come on now, of all things you choose now to be shy? You really are a bother. It's a good thing you have more of these clothes though because if your going to deny undressing yourself I'll just have to do it for you huh?" He question pulling out a knife he had hidden in his back pocket. And tearing down her shirt. "Now see that could've been much easier." He explained to her. He unhooked her bra as she kept her eyes closed and blushing "Is this all really necessary to measure for a dress?"

She asked still embarrassed. He giggled "Of course it is my love, otherwise we would just be doing it right now instead. So would you prefer the alternative, because I would gladly oblige." He finished with a smirk removing her shorts and panties leaving her now completely undressed. She shook her head assuring she was fine with things now. "Okay then, now stand up and let me measure, or I will change my mind." He stated to her.

She did as he said and he took the measurements quickly surprising Yui a bit thinking that the boy would take his dear sweet time. Honestly she was sure all of that would come in time. "You can put on your night clothes now." He explained to her. "Oh and if your wondering why I didn't sleep with you tonight, well I want you to have plenty of time to think up dirty little fantasies for our honeymoon. Who knows we might just have it here at the mansion and let everyone hear your pleasures screams and moans for more." He started blushing at the thought. "Oh I can just picture it now, all of my brothers being the absolute envy of me having you all to myself begging for me." He let out a mix of a sigh and a moan.

"I'll need a few days to plan everything and inform the others, and I'm sure that bastard of a father I have will catch wind of it somehow. It's as if anything that happens around here he finds out about somehow. It's probably Reiji, he seems like the type to suck up to that idiot. Either way I'll have everything ready, and I already informed the school you wouldn't be attending and neither would I. So don't fret your pretty little head I have everything covered." He said to the girl now in her nightgown. He moved closer to her and bent down kissing her forehead "Isn't this exciting?" He asked her like an excited child taking her hands in his own. She smiled all of the emotions now catching up with her and her eyes filling up with tears of joy.

"Yes Laito-kun, I'm so happy I'm not even worried about not going to school. I just can't wait to spend my life with you." She continued to smile happily a few tears escaping her eyes. He reached to wipe the tears from her face with one hand keeping the other holding hers. "Me too, me too." He said before kissing her lips with the most passion he ever had before with anyone. For she was different in every way possible; loving and caring were just the beginning of how he would describe her and finally his feelings were genuine.

Later that night:  
Yui lay awake in bed dreaming about the happiness to come I her life. Finally she felt like this whole confusing lifestyle was finally starting to be somewhat of a blessing, and that now she would finally be happy. Would he want children though? Would he want her to work or stay at home? All of these questions were going on in her mind and she hadn't even thought to ask him. She guessed it might be strange to just come right out and ask if someone wanted children. Although she was sure they would cross that bridge when they came to it. So now she could rest knowing that she and her lover would now get to spend the rest of their lives together. The thought brought her the most joy that any girl could bare, and she could hardly stand the wait.

Note: Another short one, but the next chapter will have the wedding/family drama/cutie/sexiness? Let's just say it's going to be crammed full of the wow factor. So thank you again for reviews and favs and follows! They make me super duper happy! Hope you like the chapter and review! :D


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding Ball

Chapter 8: The Wedding Ball

Note: OMG I am so late and I am so sorry for it guys! I've been so busy and there was so much I needed to write for this chapter! Anywho it should be a bit longer, hopefully that will make up for my crappy way with time! I hope you enjoy it by any means. :D

Yui had three days to let things set in her mind, and the all knowing question still popped up into her head like some kind of jack in the box rapidly springing into action disturbing her immensely. Did she really love him or was it just infatuation or maybe even just pity? For the first two days she sat around sick at herself thinking it over. Laito would come into her room holding up different flowers matching them to her eyes and her skin tone. Along with standing her up many times pondering what kind of dress she should wear. As he did all of these things he would speak to her calling her pet names and telling her how beautiful she was or how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Occasionally he would walk into her room just to look at her and see that she was okay. At least ten or so times he came to her doorway seeing her sitting on the end of the bed looking very deep in thought, he would always decide to bend down to her level forcing her to look at him, and he would get on his knees and pull her into a tight embrace full of his love. On the third he had taken all he could, and he wanted to know exactly why she hadn't said more than the necessary words to him in the past few days. Was she just trying to act like that woman? Did she want him to earn her approval, because he was certain if that were the case he would not get involved with someone like that again. He was going to confront her, but in a loving calm way and he would only be stern if he needed to be.

He walked to her room where he was certain that she would be sitting sighing on the end of the bed looking out into the night. The boy knocked gently on the doorframe smiling lovingly "I finished making your dress love." He spoke as he walked to where she was and crouching on the floor in front of her. "I want to talk to you, I'm not mad and I'm not particularly happy. The reason why being why you won't talk to me and you won't show me any kind of emotion whatsoever, and honestly it's starting to make me very nervous. I'm starting to feel like you don't love me, and you said you always would. So did you lie to me, are you just like her and you just want to string me along with a web of lies?" The words he spoke even he couldn't comprehend how they were coming out so rapidly. It was as if his tongue and mind had teamed up spilling all of his greatest fears out in front of his future bride.

Yui looked to him tears immediately filling her eyes. Almost instantaneously Laito pulled her close in a tight hug letting her cry. "Why are you crying? Does this mean you really don't love me? Because I can cancel all of this and we can forget any of it ever even happened." He spoke to her pulling her away and wiping her tears with his thumbs as he held her face. Yui knew in that moment that she loved him, and seeing how much he cared and how much emotion he felt for her she knew this was why she had fallen in love with him.

She had to explain herself to him now so that he wouldn't be nervous about her feelings towards him or question any of this. "Laito I'm so sorry! I haven't been a good future wife to you the past couple of days, I've been so scared for what might be ahead and I've been worried about if this is true love. I've come to the conclusion though." She spoke. Laito with a worried expression on his face for her answer looked at her asking her silently to tell him what it was. "I'm totally and irrevocably in love with Laito Sakamaki, and I want to be his wedded wife." She said smiling placing her tiny hands on top of his still holding her face.

He smiled warmly to her relieved that his feelings were reciprocated by the one he loved for once in his life. He leaned in to kiss her deeper and deeper putting more love and passion into each kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at her taking off his fedora and placing it on her head. "I guess I won't need that for tomorrow huh?" He giggled. "It actually looks pretty cute on you maybe you should wear that instead of the tiara I got you...oops! I already gave away some of the surprise. I guess I shouldn't speak anymore huh?"

He continued teasingly. Her face lit up at his words "I thought I told you not to make things too extravagant!" She scolded. The boy just giggled at her happily "Now what fun would that be? Besides we have to have a ball because my father is a politician and one of his sons is getting married. Either way it was going to end up being flashy and over the top so why not just go all out?" He spoke to her. She was happy to hear that they would have a wonderful ceremony, but wait he said a ball. That was what he said right? "Laito what do you mean by a ball?" She asked nervously. He looked at her curiously "You didn't hit your head did you? I mean we are going to have a ball you know like with dressing up and dancing?"

Yui was shocked for a moment she remembered she was never the best at ballroom dancing. "I'm not really good at dancing though..." She confessed to him. The red head looked at her smiling "Darling that doesn't matter, you only have to dance once and that won't be a problem. We will just run through some of the steps tonight after you have dinner. Is that alright?" He asked her sweetly. She nodded agreeing to his plan. Once she had agreed his signature smirk came back on his face. "Well I just realized something, and that something is that my fiancée hasn't slept with me in a while now. Nfufufu~" he started giggling as he started feeling her body from her shoulders going lower and lower until

"Laito it's just one more day can you really not wait?" She asked him blushing. He smiled raising a brow at her quizzically "Well I wasn't really planning on it, in fact I wasn't planning on that answer at all." He said laughing now. "So I guess you'll just have to do something else for me. Huh~?" Yui blushed more slightly nervous now that he was back to acting like he usually does. "I guess so, what is it you want me to do?" She said very reluctant to hear the answer. He simply placed his finger to his chin pretending to think although he already had a plan thought out if she were to deny him. Although if she denied him a second time there would be consequences, he still felt that his girl should know her place no matter if they were married or not.

He gave her a devilish grin and a laugh to himself "Okay well I'm going to go get your presents, they are the reason why the dress took me so long, and don't try to go anywhere while I get them because then I will have to punish you." He giggled and sighed before saying something at the door "Unless that's what you want me to do? nfufufu~" He said teasing her more and more. Yui gasped at his vulgar comment and picked up a pillow and threw it at him "Just get out and get whatever it is you're supposed to be getting! You know that's not the case." She scolded. He turned and she could hear his giggling down the hall, and could just imagine the inevitable smirk plastered on his face.

As he walked down the hall he met eyes with his youngest triplet "Hello Ayato-kun!" He said happily smiling and waving at him from down the hall. His sibling looked at him curiously "I understand you're getting married to pancake, but your face looks like you've just fucked with mom again." He said jokingly with a smirk. Laito looked at his younger brother with a smirk "Yeah I wouldn't do that even if I had the chance right now. I've changed and I love Yui now okay?" Ayato rolled his eyes "Tch you've even started calling her by her real name. Honestly you think somebody like you could actually fall in love with someone? What are you even going to turn her? I bet that you want to have kids with her too huh? You'd probably be about as good a father as Tougo."

Laito had heard enough he loved Yui and wanted to have a life with her and there was no way even if he did have kids that he would run off and leave them like his father. He had had enough of his brothers insults and he was going to put him in his place. He pushed him up against the wall strangling him to keep him where he wanted him. His voice took a very seriously angered tone "We used to be pretty good friends, I can understand if you're jealous of me or maybe you don'to like how I've changed. I don't care what it is that makes you act like such a spoiled brat, but you aren't entitled to anything or anyone. So I would suggest you not say anything else on the subject of my future with my wife." Even he had surprised himself with how much he had grown up in the past few months, and if someone had asked him if he would ever feel the way he did for Yui he would have denied them and said they were going mad.

He gave him a threatening glare before releasing him from his grasp. "I mean everything I said, so you had better listen." He threw his last threat at him before continuing down the hall to get the things he had made for his bride to be. He had the gown covered so she wouldn't be able to see it until the next day and the pink ballgown he had for her was also under a covering. Picking them up, he put them over his shoulders to carry them to her room. Almost forgetting his main goal of getting the items he had come for he picked up some very scandalous outfits on hangers. He was now thankful that he learned how to make clothes himself although at the time he was learning it he felt as though it was useless, it was now a very convenient thing to know. He flicked off the light switch and carried the clothing to her room.

He saw her staring out the window at the moon and stars looking beautiful as ever to him. "Bitch-chan~ I have some things I want you to try on for me. You don't get to put on these two until tomorrow though." He said hanging the dresses in her closet. "Here put these on, I need to decide what I like for tomorrow night." He spoke giggling while handing her the lingerie to put on. Yui blushed deeply embarrassed at the thought of it "Laito wouldn't you want to wait until tomorrow for that. I mean it would be a bigger surprise that way." She said as she looked at some of these interesting outfits. Particularly one that seemed to be a floor length gown that split up the middle with ruffles going down the separate sides. Just looking at some of these outfits made her feel uncomfortable, never in her life had she ever seen such scandalous things in her presence!

Laito's eyes narrowed "Now now, I made a deal with you it was either this or sex. Now have you changed your mind and want the other instead. I surely will not complain! Nfufufu~ Make up your mind, you don't have long Reiji will be coming to tell you dinner is ready soon and I'm sure you would rather not have him see you in either situation." He said giggling to himself. Yui was very conflicted on what to do, she really didn't have a problem with sex she was marrying him! Although she just wanted to wait until the next night, she wanted to make it special. When it came to trying of the outfits for him she knew where it would lead it would just lead to sex either way. Just as she thought she was going to have to make her decision she heard a knock at the door before it opened.

Reiji stood at the door with a disgusted look on his face looking at the things Laito held in his hands. In response he lifted the lingerie up as if it were some kind of trophy "Suprise!" He said giggling. Reiji gave him a look that seemed as if it could kill. "Yui, your dinner is downstairs, and Laito there is some things for you too if you want to join her. I only have one exception, and that is do not do anything in the dining room or anything anywhere in the mansion unless it is in one of your two rooms. Otherwise who knows I might just get in touch with our father and end all of the things you have planned for tomorrow." He finished speaking.

The two made their way down to the dining room and had dinner and then kissed before returning to their rooms to sleep. Yui didn't find much sleep that night, far took excited for the wedding to come. She would soon be married to the man of her dreams.

The blonde woke to a piercing jingling bell coming from outside her door. "My future wife needs to wake up and get ready or else she will be late!" She heard Laito say from outside the door. "You have one hour to get ready darling!" He said before walking down the hall. Through all of the excitement she had run down the hallways to the bathroom to take a shower making sure to do all the things necessary. Going back to her room she noticed a dazzling diamond necklace and earring on a jewelry stand in her room along with expensive makeup that she knew also hadn't been there before. There was a white box in front of her dresser with a bow on it that she assumed to be just shoes.

She sat down at the table fixing her makeup light, but still very pretty. Next she put her hair up with pearl pins and hair combs that seemed to match her new necklace with diamonds. Finishing her hair and putting on her jewelry along with a veil and said tiara that also matched the jewelry from the night before, she walked to the closet where she took out the dress that appeared to be white from the outside and removed the covering on it to reveal a beautiful floor length gown with a princess neckline. She smiled happily at the beautiful dress and unzipped it putting it on. She zipped up the back looking in the mirror it fit like a glove. She was wondering how Laito would pull it off, but he had. He had successfully made her into one of the most beautiful brides even she had ever seen. Now she had to put on her shoes. Tracking down the white box she untied the bow on it and removed the lid to remove a pair of simple white ballet flats with bows on them.

She slipped them on noticing something else in the box. 'What is that...' She thought to herself moving towards the box to examine it. She pulled out some frilly white underwear and a garter along with a small card with his cursive handwriting on it 'Sorry love it's family tradition, plus I don't think I could get away with it with how stubborn my brothers are. Honestly I don't know how I'm getting to do any of this, and I feel so lucky. Now finish getting dressed and meet me downstairs, just try not to trip on imaginary obstacles like you tend to do okay? With love, your future husband.' She blushed knowing she wouldn't get out of any of this stuff otherwise the others might decide to snap so she did as he had asked of her. She looked in the mirror a last time smiling at her appearance. She walked out of the door and immediately became nervous hearing what seemed to be hundreds of voices down the stairs.

She peered over the staircase to see tons of people all waiting on her. 'Oh I think I might be sick, no I can't I have to go down there!' She cheered herself on. She knew she could do this, she wanted to do this. She walked to the stairs and stood there seeing Laito at the end waiting for her. Everyone stood and although she saw the many people she only saw one and that was him. There was music playing as she made her way down the stairs or maybe it was just in her head. No there was definitely music playing she looked to see a small group of string players to the side and then noticed her surroundings. It no longer looked dark here there were strings of beautiful roses and flowers hanging from the ceiling and adorning the room along with bows and streamers all in pastel hues. It was magnificent no it was gorgeous and she couldn't have been more happy. Looking to Laito now trying to focus on not falling down the stairs in front of so many people she noticed how he was dressed in a coat with a neck chain and a high collar lined with red.

He wore white gloves and dress pants with dress shoes. It was a different Laito than she was used to seeing, but he looked so handsome. Seeing the happiness on his face when she met him at the end of the stairs. Then it hit her what kind of wedding was this supposed to be anyway? I mean there were obviously humans here because of Laito's fathers political business, but what would this be like? She took his arm nervously walking with him to the front of the room. She saw the brothers and who must be their father standing there. She smiled at all of them noticing that. Kanato had a pillow attached to teddies arms holding the wedding rings. 'Well maybe they are just going to pass him off as a younger kid?' She thought to herself quickly dismissing the thought focussing on the task at hand, not messing up.

To Yui's surprise it was a normal wedding they said the vows and although she thought there might be some issues considering when the minister asked if anyone objected to them being married, it seemed as though the other brothers all went to stand up except Shu who seemed like he was about to fall asleep and Kanato who was far too excited about teddy getting to be apart of the ceremony. The only reason they seemed to stop themselves was that they knew they wouldn't be able to get away with making such a scene particularly in front of their father. They were now together as a husband and wife and Laito kissed her so intensely it was making Yui blush in front of everyone not to mention the awww sounds coming from the people around them. He returned the girl to her upright position and walked out with her happily to take her to her room to get changed.

They stepped into the room and Laito locked the door. "So how was it did I give you a good enough wedding?" He asked her curiously grabbing for the pink ball-gown he had for her to wear to the ball. He unzipped her dress letting her out of it, and helping her into her pink dress. After getting the dress on he held a pink coat that matched the dresses floor length. "You don't know how much I just want to cancel the ball and ravish you right now!" He said blushing while holding her shoulders. Yui blushed looking down "No Laito you know we have to go." She sighed. She took his hand and walked to the ball. After getting the awful nerve wracking couple dance over with the people left and Tougo came to tell Yui how proud he was of her. Making appearances was hard, the public seemed to be constantly watching the couple for any slip ups that might happen. Now she was to be with her true love, and her now husband. He said he would be up to her room in a few minutes, so she should get dressed in one of the outfits he had for her.

Her main goal was to find the one of the least promiscuous, but still attractive pieces he had decided to create in his head. Unfortunately that was becoming increasingly difficult with the fact that each one had thong panties. She found the one she saw to be most fit, the one she had seen the night before; the white one with the blue bows. It seemed the most innocent at least. She put on the outfit not knowing what to do, she was so uncomfortable with this kind of stuff. 'Should I stand, lay down, sit, or maybe stand by the window?' She continued to battle with herself in her mind. She decided looking out the window maybe he wouldn't get the impression that she was bored with him. Almost as if he could hear her thought she heard the door open followed by her nickname "Bitch-chan! Oooh she has already wooed me. Go ahead take my heart you can have it! Who knew you could be sooo sexy nfufufu?" He spoke blushing and letting out a mix between a moan and a sigh.

He hadn't changed when it came to love making, he would always be the most enlightened in such matters. Somehow he was always able to boost her confidence and make her feel very special and beautiful. He smiled and picked her up laying her on the bed. He had already removed his coat and left it in his room, followed by loosing his collar and removing his gloves. He kissed her lips as she lay on the bed blushing like the most beautiful bride he could ever ask for. A thought came to Yui's mind somehow through the hazy lust "Laito what about your brothers?" She asked slightly worried of what might happen if they were to stumble upon them.

He giggled "Well you didn't seem to care the first time, what makes this any different?" Yui gave him a shocked look "But it's different now..." She said with an embarrassed face. That caused him to now be laughing completely "Sweetheart I'm not that dense they all went to school right after the ceremony, so they won't be back for a while." He continued kissing her and feeling her body removing his remaining clothes as he did. Once he was unclothed he picked her up and brought her body to meet his. He removed the panties for her immediately his face forming an approving smirk "Well look at that! What did you do shave or wax? Hmm?" He said smiling and giggling a bit again. Yep, Laito was still Laito, and no vows would ever change him.

She blushed a deeper shade of crimson "Well does it matter really how I did it? Are you happy?" She asked him curiously. He smiled seeing how it was a touchy subject, and decided to just ask later when wasn't so uncomfortable. Licking his lips while smiling again tilting his head he nodded "Yes I am, I'm so happy that you're comfortable with me in the slightest. Now do I have permission to continue?" He asked. She was already feeling better about the night, for this wouldn't be some kind of quick sex that is just for the satisfaction no this was love and it felt amazing. "Yes of course." She consented smiling. He laid her back down on the bed and lowered his face to taste her as she then shivered at his cold breath at her entrance. He tasted her feeling very tempted to just stop everything he was doing and suck her blood for a bit, but this was seeming even better to him. The blonde moaned at the pleasure she was receiving from her lover and her breathing became ragged.

He moved to kiss her now feeling her body making her comfortable with him. He kissed and nibbled down her neck licking down her chest. He looked at the white long baby doll chemise "I like this I'm going to keep it on you. Just so happens you picked my favorite out of the whole bunch, what luck huh? You must really know how to keep me coming back for more huh~?" He whispered in her ear. He raised her up with him on the bed, and then stood to take off his underwear. "So how does my lady want it tonight~" He spoke as she sat on the end of the bed. He moved to her ear "Does she want to be on her back?" He whispered moving to her other ear. "Does she want me on mine?" He murmured almost intimidatingly now holding her chin to look at him with a blushing face "Or maybe she wants to ride me hmm?" He said afterwords kissing her forehead.

Though the teasing was very fun he really did intend for an answer. "So what will it be then?" He asked her lovingly. She was very shy to answer him and really just wanted him to feel happy because as long as he was happy she was as well. "Well I really just want to please you in any way I know how, so what would you like me to do." He beamed picking her up from the bed and onto his lap sitting at the end of the bed. "Hmm did that answer the question perhaps? Or maybe I need to clarify myself a bit more?" She looked at him slightly shocked, but also enjoying herself. "No I think I understand..." She trailed off. He smirked at her "Okay good girl." He said stroking her hair. "Now how about you show me what I want and if you get it right I'll praise you some more, but if you don't I'll have to punish you. I think we both know I don't want to do that right?" He said still smirking and raising a brow in mock curiosity. 'Yeah right...' She thought to herself laughing a bit. She pulled herself closer "You want me to do it with you like this right?" She asked him. He tsked at her "Now now, that's not what I called it. You have to repeat what I called it before I can act upon it." He spoke teasingly.

She blushed even more wondering if it were even possible to have such a heated face turning to look at the floor " You want me to ride you right?" She asked him quietly but she knew he could hear her perfectly clear. "Hmm what was that I don't think I heard you babe?" He continued to pester her. "I'm not saying it again." She said looking him in the eyes with a playful glare. "See this is how I like you nfufu~ But I wouldn't try denying me much more or I promise I will punish you!" He threatened her. He put himself inside her and helped her move at a pace he deemed fit kissing her shoulders and murmuring I love you again and again. When everything was over he pulled her close to him under the covers picking up her left hand to admire the fact that she was wearing her wedding ring an emerald encased in diamonds. He kissed her hand before joining his hand with hers and with that the newly wedded couple fell asleep in each other's arms, with his hands in his loves hair.

Note: Whoa like that was way longer than I expected! Hopefully it makes up for being late. So now that they are married what is going to happen? How will. Yui occupy her time? Will she just be a housewife like Beatrix or Cordelia? Better yet will she become a vampire? Oooooh and even better question if she does become a vampire will they have babies? I guess you'll just have to wait and see! So thank you for your reviews /likes /favs /follows they are like music to my writing ears! Thank you! :D


	9. Chapter 9: A surprise?

Chapter 9: A surprise?

Yui woke to an empty bed looking up to see where Laito her now husband was in the room. Not seeing him she began to wonder where he may have gone and was stricken with a small bit of a panic. As if knowing she was worrying he walked in the door holding breakfast on a tray "Ohayou my beautiful bitch-chan wife! How does it feel to be married hmm~?" He questioned her as he set the breakfast tray on her lap on the bed. She smiled seeing a plate of pancakes with chocolate chips, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. There was also a small vase with a few red roses in it bearing a card hand written for my love Yui. Looking up at him she beamed "It feels magnificent, it's more than I could ever ask for! But..." She trailed off. He looked at her quizzically "What is it? Can I do something? Did I do something wrong?"

He began asking questions quickly. She looked up at him worry sketched into her features "I had a dream last night, you didn't want to stay with me anymore. The reason was that for some reason I couldn't have children, but why wouldn't I be able to? I kept asking you why, but you wouldn't answer you just said I couldn't! I was so scared! I'm just so glad that you are here and it was all a nightmare!" By now she was in tears sobbing quietly looking down to her hands. As if instantly Laito had joined her side putting an arm over her shoulders while using his hand to wipe away the tears from her face. He knew the truth, in fact he had just talked with Reiji about it last night on the way to

-

"Laito, as someone who wants to look out for the sake of the family I just wanted to make sure that you were clear on a certain subject pertaining to Yui." The older boy spoke with a sense of what seemed to be genuine worry. At first Laito thought about making some jokes, but then he could tell that something must have been bothering his older half brother to come to him personally with such urgency. "What could be wrong?" The redhead asked him in his serious tone that was not normally heard. Reiji paused wondering how he could explain if he didn't already know "Have you thought about the children situation?" He asked him very seriously. Laito thought to himself of course he had, he just never really thought it would come up. Along with that he wondered if Yui would want him to do what it took to even try having children.

"Of course I have, I just am worried she will not want to become one of our kind. Even still wouldn't it be difficult for her? Getting used to all of the new feelings that she never had before? Honestly I don't know what to do. I love her, but I don't want her to have to suffer because she thinks I will not love her anymore if she doesn't have children." He said with worry in his words. The older of the two adjusted his glasses seeming to be thinking "There are ways around that sort of thing, in fact through my studies I know ways to prevent her from feeling any discomfort.

Although that isn't a way to cover up the fact that she indeed would be a vampire, it would make her feel basically the same and at least still feel comfortable in her own body. Keep in mind though I'm not doing this because I approve of the way that you did things, they were rushed and abrupt. I am only doing this to keep rumors from arising if somehow you ended up trying to have a child without being changed and killing her. People would start to wonder why all of a sudden a woman that was just wed ended up deceased over a child that hadn't even been born yet. You know the results would not only reflect on the whole family. The blame would mainly be put on you, and people would most likely come to the conclusion of murder. Do you understand?"

He asked sternly almost emotionless. He was glad to see that there was another way. A way to make her stay calm and comfortable, but would she take it? Or would there just never be children in their future. It was times like these that it was difficult to be married to a human. Although if she was a vampire not only would they be able to have children, they would also be able to spend the rest of eternity together. He thought to himself of a great plan he could just do it without her knowing! She could start a new life as one of his kind by tomorrow morning and wouldn't be the wiser. "I understand, I'll just trick her into it. She will not think anything of it and then she won't have to worry at all. You give me whatever you have and I will put it in her food at the ball. She will not expect a thing and I'll just bite her after she goes to sleep tonight. The younger said before going with his older half brother to get the needed medicine.

"Darling?" Laito asked her. Yui raised her face to look at his, her face still slightly stained with tears not saying anything although acknowledging that she was listening. "There is something we have to take care of, that is if you want to stay with me forever and maybe have children?" He told her. She nodded holding back the tears now "I know, I'm just scared it will feel strange." She said with worry. He looked to her holding her face in his hands "I talked to Reiji and he has some things that can make everything feel more or less normal. It's up to you, I won't be angry with you or not love you if you choose not to become like me. I just wanted you to know that." He explained to her lovingly.

Yui heard what he said there would be little to no discomfort and it seemed as though those were the only words she needed to hear to know what her heart desired. "Okay then, when do you plan on doing it?" She asked him. He looked at her a little shocked with a giggle "Really? Most people don't go about saying that they would want to be a vampire that way... In fact what exactly do I get in return? Nfufu~" he asked her suggestively. Yui gave him a stern look as if she could run right through him "I think you know exactly what you'll be getting, so I think I would stop trying to make deals with me because they aren't going to work." She finished stubbornly.

He saw her face and laughed loudly at her comment "Hmm it seems somebody is learning to get a mind of their own huh? Nfufu?" I think I kinda like it, it looks nice on you." He said while reaching to stroke her face. "Well you need to eat, I'm going to feed and. you since your mine now you can't deny me. Look at it this way, I could come up with something else if you don't want me to." He gave her a knowing smirk letting her know exactly what he meant, honestly she did not want to find out. Even though she had married him and of course they had done things now, she was still slightly nervous from his sketchy ways sometimes. It wouldn't hurt to let him have his way if it were something so innocent. "No it's alright you can feed me if you want to!" She smiled to him hoping that he wouldn't change his mind and turn on her. He smiled innocently giving no hints as to having a plan with what he was doing.

He used the fork to take a piece of the pancake and brought it to her lips once she had eaten it he repeated the process a few more times before holding a drink that resembled cranberry juice up to her mouth to sip it. When she tasted it, it was almost too sweet to go down her throat, but she forced it down wondering what it was. Risking making him annoyed she had to ask him "Laito what is that, that you just gave me to drink?" She asked seeing him stand from the bed and go to her desk to retrieve a hand mirror bringing it over to the bed and putting it in front of her. "What is it?" She asked him now very confused.

He giggled at her confusion "Seriously you haven't noticed it yet?" He told her before she looked to see if she had anything on her face only then noticing how her canine being sharper? No way she was just imagining things! She opened her mouth to see her usual human teeth had become fangs. "But when?" She asked him seeing his smiling face at knowing she had figured it out. "Last night of course! After you went to sleep you were out cold so I bit you! While you were at the ball I put the medicine that Reiji gave me in your food! It was a pretty good plan ne? This whole time you were worrying, and I had everything figured out!" He smiled. She looked up at him with not anger on her face, but still confused really "You still never told me what was in the cup." She stated to him.

He looked at her and pulled up his sleeve on his shirt to reveal a cut on his arm. She looked up at him with a slightly shocked face "But why?" She questioned. He crawled onto the bed moving the breakfast tray to the side and moving to whisper in her ear "Because, I love you." She blushed smiling "I'm still slightly mad at you for doing that without my permission or telling me so." He moved to kiss her neck ignoring her tone while gently nipping at her collarbone clearly not phased by it. "If you're looking for an apology you aren't going to get one. I am not sorry for making you like me, so you're just going to have to deal with it." He explained like a selfish child.

Yui's mind was becoming clouded from his kisses and was soon forgetting the reason she was even angry with him in the first place. She moved her hand to his hair to bring him closer letting out a happy sigh. He looked up at her blushing with a smile on his lips "So you want to do something for me? It would really show me how much you love me." He spoke trying to convince her of doing as he wished. Yui was feeling more generous now that he had made the shock and anger seem to fade so she just nodded in agreement.

"Good, otherwise I wouldn't have been too happy with you." He smirked before picking her up to sit on his lap "I want to see how fast you catch on, or maybe just see how those instincts somewhere inside you will react. So bite me." He commanded her. She gave him an incredulous look wondering what exactly he was doing "I don't want you to have to hurt anymore." She told him gently. He started laughing uncontrollably almost instantly after she said the words "Bitch-chan nfufufufu do you know who you're talking to? Really? Come on just do it! I want you to." He moved his hair from his neck and pulled her face closer to her neck to further urge her on. Knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer she had to do as he said. She licked over his skin realizing it was as well almost too sweet to handle before sinking her new fangs into his skin.

She noticed that he flinched just a bit that startled her a bit, but he held her mouth close to his skin not wanting her to stop. When he finally let go of her hair she brought her eyes to meet his with a small amount of his blood streaming down her chin. He gave her a soft smile and moved his hand to stroke the side of her cheek "Now see that wasn't so hard now was it." He asked her in a sweet tone. She shook her head "I guess not... It still feels strange , I don't think I will ever get used to that part." She finished speaking to him. Moving to hug him. She held him tight and he stroked her hair while returning her tight embrace. "I love you, Bitch-chan. I guess with what you just did I can afford to give you an apology for surprising you all of a sudden." She still held him tight satisfied with the embrace softly speaking through his shoulder "It's okay I forgive you, I love you too."

Note: Omgomgomgomgomgomg I am soooo very sorry! I did not intend for this to be so late! I should be getting back to writing more frequently now! I've had sooo much work and getting back into school is just ughhh! So thank you so much for your kind reviews ect! They really do mean a lot, because I am using my writing as an outlet from all the stress here lately and it is just so sweet of anyone to take the time out of their day to leave me a message! So enough of my rambling! Thank you so much next chapter might have a new little Sakamaki(s)! So it all depends on how I set it up, but that is going to happen sometime I promise! :D


End file.
